origin
by Eeeekabug
Summary: If Jack was in Elsa's timeline and has the chance to become mortal again (will he take it?). [there might be slight spoilers and my own inventions to bridge the gaps between the two. you have been warned] let me know what yah think
1. Chapter 1

**DARK**. That's all I remember. Just pure darkness and more darkness. It was cold, so cold. And the moon, was so Big. Incredibly big and bright, but it was comforting. My name, is Jack Frost. The man on the moon told me so. Other than that, I don't know anything about myself. The man on the moon hasn't told me _WHO_ I am. He doesn't talk much. But he is the one that created me.

Jack awoke from underneath the thin layer of ice that covered him and the deep murky pond he lay in. He felt his body rise from underneath the sheet of ice and was suspended only for but a moment in mid-air. Gently the wind or some great force he couldn't comprehend set him down. He was a white haired young man that was clad in a frost tipped brown cape with a worn black vest over a light grey woolen shirt. His trousers were also frost tipped, and ending three quarters of the way down his calves. He walked around barefoot.

Instinctively he reached out for a hooked and knurled branch that lay beside him. As his hands grasped this rod it starts to pulse and glow blue, with small hints of frost curling around its length. Curious, he stood up and tapped the end of this peculiar branch on the surface of the pond. To his astonishment he starts to see frost patterns swirling and spreading outward from the branch's point of contact. He ran laughing as he circled the pond with his staff dragging behind him. He then starts to tap on a couple trees with the staff and his bare hands; frost curled over both. He continues to run laps around the pond, when he felt himself being launched in the air. "I-I'm flying," he stammered before crash landing in some nearby trees. Righting himself he jumps down and bounds for the town he was able to see from his treetop perch.

He walks by a small band of burly and heavily cloaked men, tired from the day's work of ice harvesting. Jack sped up his pace a bit and waves at one of the men, who payed no attention to him. "Ok ..." Jack mutters. This time he tries to make some sort of eye contact with another one. He gets the same result. Jack then asks casually "Hey guys, can you tell me exactly where I am?" Before he could continue, one of the ice harvesters walks straight through him. Shocked, Jack starts back, and is at a loss for words.

Conceal it. Don't feel it. Try to control it.

Elsa muttered this to herself as she paced her room. She held both her gloved hands to her chest and tries desperately to calm herself. She had another nightmare, again. In turn she would wake up in a panic, and freeze her room with snow and shards of ice everywhere. Her parents were at their wits end. They couldn't figure out what could possibly be distressing 15 year old Elsa. To their dismay she never told them her nightmares in detail. Elsa feared that even touching upon the subject would cause more distress. She questioned herself, "what is there to be afraid of, it was just a dream... the same terrifying one like many nights before." she trailed off. There were two scenarios that would play out. The first consisted of her losing control of her powers on her coronation day. In turn she would be chased down by the guards and townspeople brandishing weapons. Every time she would be cornered and just about to get a fatal blow until she wakes up barely able to breathe and in a frozen room. The second was more haunting, rather it was terrible distortions of her one specific memory. It starts off where she is on a frozen pond amidst a crowd filled with guards, ice harvesters and townspeople. A young man named Jack has fallen through the ice which continues to crack. Elsa, desperate to save him quickly shoots a small burst of her powers on the outer edge of the gaping hole; only to completely freeze it over. This was the more terrifying of the two. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting, maybe even killing someone with her curse. _Again._

While she drifted off into a tired and fitful sleep, a dark shadowy figure watches her with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Years Later.**

Jack ran through the streets of what he now knows to be Arendelle with a small band of children. He started snowball fights, caused blizzards and covered the land in a thick blanket of snow. Still, he was not seen by anyone. That bothered him greatly. Later, when it was dark and the moon was bright and full Jack would yell gleefully to the wind "take me to where I came from!" Within an instant he would be taken up by the wind and dropped at the pond where he had first emerged. Looking up at the moon and leaning on his staff Jack breaks the silence with his pained voice. "Am I doing anything wrong here? If I am, you can tell me." He trailed off, waiting for an answer. Nothing. Jack starts again "I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything. I've been here and like this for so long, very long." Still no answer. In one last attempt he pleads "Why am I here? Why am I like this?" He decides to stop talking for the night and becomes consumed in his thoughts. While doing so he decides to walk to the North mountain, and notices something strange.

Elsa's coronation goes off without a hitch, until she loses control of her powers. One of her nightmares now coming partially to life; she panics. Running across a lake she bounds for the North Mountain, refusing to look back despite her sister Anna's distraught pleas. After reaching near a chasm she takes off her remaining glove and cape, releasing it to the howling wind.

Meanwhile Jack has been snapped out of his festering. Musing to himself he looks around, "Hmm, this isn't me for once. I don't remember ever starting a massive blizzard at all in the middle of July..." He then trails off for a bit before making his way to the base of the North mountain. While walking he is knocked over unexpectedly by a purple cape and the strong wind. After wrestling his way out of the cape he starts to examine it and snickers to himself "I actually wouldn't mind taking this, if it weren't purple. Which sooo isn't my colour" He then continues musing, "wait, this has to belong to someone. And they have to be up here somewhere. Even if they can't see me I can still try somehow to get them out of this storm." He finishes briskly as he takes to the air. He flew high and rapidly into the sky while struggling against the growing storm. Still he couldn't see anyone, even with the rising sun at his side. But he notices a castle; something he doesn't remember seeing a few days before. He lands on the balcony ledge, scanning the horizon and studying the railing and doors. "This whole thing is made out of ice," he chuckles. He walks towards the closed window leading into the castle and gently taps on it with the back of his hand. The door opens; slowly Jack walks in, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa had been pacing the top floor of the castle and getting acquainted with her surroundings. She liked this new sense of freedom; no need to have her hair pinned back, wear gloves or formal attire. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a single braid that rested across one of her shoulders. She wore a long flowing dress and cape made out of ice. She was finally at ease, no more nightmares. While engulfed in her own thoughts she hears the sound of footsteps. "Can't be Anna already," she mutters to herself. She walks cautiously to the source of the noise; only to see a white haired young man about her age with a slight grin on his face.

She screams and instinctively shoots a blast of ice out from her fingertips. Jack nimbly counters, by doing the same. Looking at the shattered ice on the floor, Jack chuckled "So, you can do that too" Elsa finishes in union. Jack playfully continues "uh miss, can you see me?" while looking at the ice spikes forming on the floor. Elsa swallows, and continues "Jack, you don't remember me? Elsa?" Elated, he laughs "you said my name! And you can see me! Finally, someone that can see me!" then trailing off "um, no Elsa, I don't remember you. I can't really remember anything other than my own name. But honestly, I wish I did." She mutters under her breath "no, this can't be possible" Elsa continues trying not to choke on her words "Jack, you died a few weeks before I turned 15. You were 21. Jack, you've been dead for almost 6 or 7 years."

As Elsa finished, a small blizzard starts to pick up around them. Jack then gently says "hey, it's ok, no need to panic. I'm not going to hurt you and ..." before Elsa could object " there is no way you can hurt me, see" as Jack said this he struck the bottom of the staff on the floor causing a strong wind to overpower the blizzard. Elsa looked on, more calm now she asks "but how do I know you're real? Not my mind playing tricks on me?" With this Jack smiled "I'm real, very real." He then forms a snowball on his hand and swiftly throws it at Elsa; it lands square in her face. "Uhm, I really didn't mean for that. Honestly, wasn't my aim." Jack said sheepishly as he playfully runs off. Elsa wolfishly casts him a playful glare and starts forming a large boulder sized snowball above her head. He began to run but didn't get too far. After having the massive snowball crash on him, Jack sent another flurry of snowballs towards her. She followed suit. Jack perches himself on the top of the stair railing and loses his focus on Elsa for but a moment. Within that instant she was able to send a good sized snowball square in his chest, knocking him off the railing. She immediately ran to the stairwell looking frantically for him. "Aaaaw! You do care." Jack laughs, as he hovers in midair. Elsa, not amused shoots a quick blast of ice, freezing him to the opposite wall. Still chuckling Jack asks "Hey, what was that for?" Elsa shoots back "That's for scaring me and sneaking into my castle. But fair enough, you're real."

With a mischievous smile Jack breaks himself off the wall and settles himself on the railing once again. Cocking his head to the side he finally breaks the silence "So uhm nice castle, did you build this?" Elsa shyly nods, while studying him. He continues "You said you knew me right? I really wish I could remember you..." he trailed off. Elsa smiles gently and says "I knew you, but not very well, unfortunately." He responds "Anything would help, even just a little bit." She continues "Well, the cape and you being barefoot stayed the same, the walking stick is new, and I swear you had much darker hair." She chuckles. "I hope this doesn't sound awkward or anything but, do you think you can help me find my memories of my past life" he asks hesitantly while twirling his staff. "I wouldn't mind at all, it's the least I can do, after all I do owe you." Before Jack can ask, she cuts him off, "I will tell you in time. It's been a rough night for the both of us. I think we should get some rest." Jack looks out the window momentarily, and says good naturedly "I better see if I can sort this storm out. I think I might get in trouble, since it seems I'm a spirit of winter or something." With that, he opens the balcony window and leaps out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack spent days in the forest near the mountain trying to sort out the storm. Every so often he would visit Elsa in her castle to check up on her. He figured the best thing to do before finding his memories is to get her to trust him. She always seemed so reluctant. One night while trying to fight an incredibly strong gust of wind Jack spots a dark figure shoot past him and go towards Elsa's castle. Right away he starts to give chase. He follows what seems like to be a dark creature into the castle. He finds the inside freezing over and spikes forming rapidly. "Elsa." He whispers. Jack rushes to Elsa's room; she lay in her bed having a fitful sleep. He tries to wake her up but to no avail. Before making a second attempt at waking her, a dark horse like figure whizzes past him. With this Jack turns attention to destroying the thing. "Come on out, show yourself." He growls. Within a split second the beast rushes past him. Jack fires off a shot from his staff, missing the beast and blowing a hole into the wall. The commotion was enough to wake Elsa. Shaken she asks "Jack, what on earth are you doing?" Lunging and crouching he tries to say in his calmest voice "It's kind of hard to explain right now. If you see any black shadow monsters shoot it." Before Elsa could try to object Jack looks at her gently and continues "Just trust me ok. I wouldn't ask you something I know you couldn't do." While finishing he fires another shot hitting the beast. He looks warily around "I swear there were more." Only to be cut off by another shadow monster shooting through the window and pinning him against a wall.

A rage erupted within Elsa, without thinking she sends a direct blast towards the beast. It was enough to shatter it completely, leaving a pile of disintegration black dust and ice. "See, that wasn't that bad, now was it? I wish you didn't doubt yourself so much" Jack growls gently. Elsa smiles and looks away bashfully while fixing the holes in her wall.

"Jack what was that thing?"

"I don't know, whatever it was it trapped you in a nightmare. You're not safe here by yourself at night." Before Elsa could object he continues "I know, you don't need a body guard, but I can't have something like that happening again. I don't think I could forgive myself. There is something bigger than this storm. I've tried everything, nothing is really calming it." He trails off.

By night Jack would take his post at the side of Elsa's bed. Most times she fell asleep almost instantly and there were no monsters to be seen. Within the later part of the night she would have to be awoken from a nightmare; this concerned him. Once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep; so she would talk to him until she grew tired. "So you were by yourself in your room that whole time? If I had known, I would've visited you every day if I could." he muses. "It's not your fault, you didn't know." She gently responds. While fiddling with his cape she takes a long pause and continues "Jack, what's it like being, immortal?" Seeing the pain in his dark blue eyes, Elsa immediately apologizes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Jack turns slightly, watching her gently he responds "No, it's ok. As far as I know, in order to become immortal you have to die first. Then all memories of your past life are erased." He pauses and continues, "sure, I like my powers, and I'd be more than happy to help you control yours. Being immortal is a bit of a buzz-kill if you can't be seen." A smile crosses his face "it's really nice to actually be seen and heard by someone for once. Also, you said you 'owed' me something; what did you mean by that?" he finishes softly. Just as Elsa is about to explain a dark shadow creeps across the wall. "Oh what a pretty little scene. It's a shame I have to break this up. Well, not really."

Getting to his feet Jack points his staff at the shadowy figure "who are you?" He growls. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Pitch Black, you worst nightmare." He pauses and then continues, "And from what I gather, you must be Jack Frost; the one who barely even knows himself and can't be seen by anyone." He sneers. Before Jack can say anything he continues "Right, I'll continue to ignore you. And you of course are Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who's beautiful yet deadly powers are running a mock." Pitch grins as he continues. "I wouldn't mind having such a destructive force alongside me, especially with the that gorgeous amount of fear you carry" he finishes while stroking one of his shadow beasts. Enraged, Jack fires a shot at pitch, only to miss. Appearing next to Elsa, Pitch calmly says "I can easily take the both of you down, if I wanted to. But that would be too easy and no fun at all." Before either one of them can attempt to attack, Pitch and his beast vanish.


	5. Chapter 5

Neither of them spoke for a while, both caught up in their own thoughts. Morning came, the both of them watched the sun rise; still at a loss for words. Elsa broke the silence; "Jack you have to leave it's not safe ..." before she could continue there was a knock on the castle door. Not long after they both hear Anna's voice. Both ventured to the top of the staircase, Elsa was the first to speak "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you, and bring you back to Arendelle. Oh and this is Olaf, remember we used to make him when we were kids." The little snowman standing next to Anna starts to wave cheerfully "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Anna's eyes shifted momentarily and widened. "Is that Jack Frost? The guy that used to work in our stables? I thought he was ..." before Anna could continue Elsa quickly answers "yes it is him, and wait, you can see him too?"

"Why of course, why wouldn't I? And what's he doing here with you?" Asked Anna with a smile on her face. Jack sensing that this was a conversation that he shouldn't be around for, excuses himself and goes outside. Then crouching on the balcony railing he observes the slight storm that's brewing.

"It's a long story, and it's not what you think" said Elsa as she started to blush. Before Anna could continue on the matter Elsa cuts in "Anna, you have to go back, it's not safe here. You're not safe here."

"But I just got here"

"And now go back home to Arendelle please. I know you mean well, but leave me be. You can go, enjoy the sun and open up the gates. And you'll be safe from me." Elsa finishes with a pained look in her eyes.

"Umm. Actually we're not." Anna hesitantly says.

"What do you mean that you're not?"

"I get the feeling that you don't know..."

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep snow" says Anna hesitantly.

"What?" Elsa says in shock.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere. But that's ok, you can just unfreeze it. I know you can." Say Anna confidently.

"What? I don't know how." Says Elsa in a panicked tone. With each second passing Elsa was losing control of her emotions and powers

"I'm sure we can figure something out, together" says Anna, trying her best to calm her sister down.

"Anna please stop, you're only making things worse." Elsa blurted out. By this time a blizzard was brewing, when suddenly shards of ice shoot from every direction. Anna staggers to her feet after getting hit by the crossfire. Startled Elsa backs away. A blond haired young man rushes through the door, startling Elsa more. "Who is this? It doesn't matter; all of you have to get out now." With this Elsa builds a giant abdominal snow man whom she orders to remove Anna and her companions.

Jack walks in quietly from the balcony and looks around "what happened here, I take it things didn't go to well huh?" He says nervously chuckling. "Jack I need you to leave," Elsa says weakly. Crouching down next to her he asks "and why would you want me to do that?" Getting frustrated she blurts out "I'm a danger to everyone, even you. I'm the reason this storm is happening and getting worse. I will only cause you grief if I try to help you find your lost memories" He shifts himself slightly, "I know. But you know I'm more than willing to help you with you powers and will protect you, no matter what the cost. Why won't you trust me?" He says softly while tracing small frost patterns on the floor next to her. With her pale blue eyes welling up Elsa turns away and cries out "Jack you can't save me from myself. You shouldn't even think of me as friend. You were from the mountains Jack, you told me so yourself before you left. Your father died so you took up odd jobs in and outside of Arendelle. There was a village that used to exist a few miles from here but it got destroyed by an avalanche two years after you died. No one survived." With flashing eyes, Jack chokes on his words "what? Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Regaining part of her composure Elsa continues "when my parents died at sea it hurt so much. I couldn't bear seeing you go through the same thing. I had to protect you from the pain of knowing and feeling alone." With his eyes welling up Jack's eyes met Elsa's; try as she might she couldn't look away. As a blizzard started to form in the castle Jack continues, "how do you think I feel floating around not knowing if I have a family or having most people walk straight _through_ me? " swallowing he continues "do you really think hiding it from me will make it any better?" Trailing off and backing away.

"Jack I'm..."

"It's ... fine." He cuts her off while he closes the castle door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside Jack is confronted by Elsa's snow monster. As the beast starts to roar he gives it a swift blow with his staff; silenceing it.

"Don't start with me." He growls, leaving the beast startled and confused. Jack takes to the air, wanting nothing more than to calm himself and clear his mind. He comes across a half buried and broken sled and carefully inspects it; only to lose interest shortly. While surveying the mountains he notices tracks staggering off into a nearby forrest. Curious he follows them.

Not long after he stumbles upon the quizical stares of the trolls, Anna and her companions. Startled he sheepishly asks "I'm guessing all of you can see me?" Anna was the first to answer "Oh course we can," then glancing at one of her companions she quickly changes her answer "well most of us, except Kristoff... and Sven." Motioning to the blond young man leaning up against his reindeer. "so the talking snowman and trolls can see me too?" He asks, still partially confused. Olaf cheerfully explains "of course I can see you Jack! Elsa made me, so I would have a bit of her memories inside me."

"Then why can the trolls see me?"

The eldest of the trolls clears his throat and walks over to Jack "I am Pabbie, I have lived on this earth for over 2000 years and I know a great deal about the living and the _'unknown'._ All trolls can see things that are invisible to most humans. We are deeply rooted with nature and its beings; all of us, but many have trouble to fully connect with it. The man on the moon has told me a great deal about you Jack. From what I understand you are trying to find something that may contain your memories from you past life in a village in ruins not far from here. I have a few things that will help you." He finishes as he hands Jack a small vial containing glowing blue liquid.

"The man on the moon talks to you? He doesn't really tell me anything" Jack muses quietly. Looking at the vial curiously, he then asks "what is this stuff supposed to do?"

"Ah, this potent mix will make you **visible** to everyone for a few days. There is a great danger that is closing in on Arendelle; you presence is greatly needed."

Jack opens the vile gingerly; appart from the substance glowing, it had a sharp almost overpowering mint scent that made his eyes water and burn. Willing himself, he quickly gulps down the mix, trying hard not to gag. First it felt like he swallowed an incredibly cold brine that could only exist in the core of a deep abyss; but shortly after entering his throat it heated up, feeling like he swallowed a raging inferno. He staggers few steps and braces himself up against a boulder; Jack waited an agonizing few minutes for this reaction to pass. After the inferno inside his throat and chest subsided his eyes met the astonished stare of Kristoff. "Huh, and I though Anna was nuts, talking to thin air." He murmured. By this time Sven was nudging Jack and pulling at his cape. "Hey! That's not yours! You don't just go up to someone and do something like that" Kristoff scolds Sven as he yanks him roughly by the antlers. "Sorry, he expects new people that he meets to have food, or something for him; I wonder who gave him that bad habbit?" He says while glancing at Anna. "It's alright, he kinda makes me want to have one of of my own" Jack chuckles. Anna looks at Jack wide eyed "anything you touch freezes, does Elsa know that?" she murmurs. "yeah, she does." He responds, taking his hand off the boulder. "she must listen to you, after all you would understand her better than anyone. And you two must be ..." Anna trails off looking at the slightly flustered and alarmed expression on Jack's face. "uhm ... sure" he nervously chuckles. Changing the subject Anna asks "Jack, since you remember Elsa, you remember me right?"

"No, unfortuneately I don't remember either of you. I think if I did, I might be able to help her somehow." He says softly. Anna gives him a reassuring smile and responds "I'm sure the both of you can definately figure something out."

Righting himself, Jack walks over to Pabbie "I'm not even going to ask what was in that thing." he chuckles while shaking his head.

"Well, I did warn you that it was quite a potentent elixr" the elder troll gently laughs. Changing to a more serious tone, Pabbie continued to speak as he removed more items from in between the nooks and crannies of rocks, "Pay close attention to what I have to say my dear boy, _everyone_ is connected to nature and all its beings; down to the moss, trees and rocks we all share a part. I know this land inside and out, every little change that happens, I will always know about it. Now, there are a small group of trees that have withstood the life of that village and the avalanche that brought it to its ruins. These trees are very important, they have absorbed the energies that sustained that village." Setting down the items Pabbies brings about a northern light vision and continues to speak "within the heart of the tree lies the memories of all those that live and have lived. Find the heart of the tree that contains your memories. Once you get to the heart, you must take it and burn it with this particular stone and flint. No other one will work. Burn the heart and you shall find your answers. I have given you this vial with the dew of myrtle, the extract of sage mixed together finely with some sacred mosses that grow here. This is an optinal step, and completely up to your discretion; take the ashes of the tree heart along with some water from the pond you first emerged from and mix it well with the contents in this vial. This will produce a mix that will reconstitue the memories of your past, if you drink this elixr you will become **mortal **again."

"Will I lose my powers?" Jack askes, astonished. Pabbie smiles and responds "No my dear boy, that is a gift the man on the moon has given you. That will not disappear at all."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack notices Anna grow pale and weak; he quickly catches her. "Since when did you have white hair and become so cold?..." he trails off as his eyes narrow with concern. Shivering Anna explains that Elsa had struck her accidentally with her powers when they were at the castle. "Jack, she's not a monster. She's my sister, I know she didn't mean to do any of this" she says frantically. "I know." He says softly while nodding, trying not to show his mounting frustration. Pabbie takes Anna to a near by boulder to examine her "You were struck in the heart my dear. If it were in the head I could've done something. Unfortuneately the heart isn't so easily changed like the head. The only thing that can reverse this is an act of true love." He finishes solemly. Jack hastily takes the contents that Pabbbie had layed out in front of him and stuffs them in his vest pocket. He looked towards the darkening horizon with a furrowed brow. A storm was starting to pick up. "I shouldn't have left her like that. I shouldn't have yelled" he mutters. Anna catches his eyes "Jack what's wrong?" She asks, alarmed.

"I need to go back to Elsa. I left her alone... Pitch could be on the attack as we speak."

"Who's Pitch?" Before Jack could try to explain Pabbie speaks up "Only the darkest being to roam this earth. Long ago, even before my time he was created by the man on the moon. For many years he ruled with great strenght and force; but something broke his grip; no one knows what or how. He is the very being that turns dreams into nightmares. Be careful my dear boy, he has grown much stronger in the past few days. I fear that along with Elsa's distress, his reign of terror is what is making these coming storms more violent."

"I have to go back, Elsa can't fight those monsters on her own; even I can barely fend them off"

"If in case Elsa isn't in her castle, what will you do then?" Kristoff hesitantly asks. Pausing for a moment Jack continues. "I'll meet up with you guys."

"What about finding your memories?" Anna asks slightly alarmed.

"Those can wait. This storm is getting worse by the minute and Pitch is growing stronger. There has to be a way to fight him... and get through to Elsa" he finishes. Nodding he takes to the air, fighting the gusts of wind as he gains altitude. As Jack disappears almost out of sight, Kristoff hoists Anna up and rushes her to Arendelle.

Jack starts to head towards the castle when something stops hims abruptly in flight. He hears a voice calling his name. "That sounds _familiar_ ... why?" He whispers. Captivated, he follows. Olaf looks on yelling and pointing "Hey Jack, you're going the wrong way. Elsa and Arendelle are this way not that way!" Unphased by Olaf, and entranced; Jack tries to zero in on the voice calling his name. He follows it for miles; whilst fighting the wind and weaving in between trees. He stumbles upon a clearing at the base of a mountain and not far from a thick forrest. There were broken and upturned roofs and walls jutting starkly out of the snow. Where most of the rubble lay, no plant life touched it. Within this apparent deadzone stood 4 or 5 large pine trees that looked like it had been rooted there for centuries. This is where the voice was coming from. Quickly he makes his way to the trees, only to be perplexed even further. The voice faded, and one of the trees was split in two along with having a gaping hole in the trunk. Before he could decide to turn back he hears the voice again. This time it was coming from deep within a nearby forest. He followed the sound; stumbling upon an old rickety bed frame with a large hole that tunneled deep into the earth. Knocking out a beam, he steps into the tunnel. It twisted and turned at sharp angles leading deeper and deeper underground. Finally, he reaches a large chamber that evened out from the cramped wormhole he came from. The room seemed like a dark and damp dungeon; pacing the room for a period of time Jack hears the voice, loudly call to him from inside a locked chest. Looking over his shoulders he quickly gets to work on the chest. In a matter of minutes he jimmies the lock and retrieves from it a cylindrical and jagged piece of wood that had an eerie pulsating glow. The thing was slightly bigger than his palm and twice the width of his thumb; but for such a small object it seemed so disproportinate to the massive tree that held it. Realizing his initial task, Jack stuffs the shard in one of his pockets and rushes into the tunnel. Pushing as fast as he can through the bends and turns he emerges back out into the surface. The storm was much worse that before; furrowing his brow Jack races to Elsa's castle.

Being practically carried by the wind he makes it to the castle in no time. "No." he growls as he circles. Walls were broken in with gaping holes; Elsa's snow monster was nowhere to be seen. Flying to the top floor Jack enters through a broken window, only to find no Elsa and the place in a disarray. There wasn't any need for an explanation as to what took place. It was obvious, judging by the amount of arrows and shards of ice ripping through and over the walls; soldiers had forced their way in. Elsa tried to keep them at bay but was clearly taken in the skirmish. He searched every inch of the castle, calling her name; nothing, just dead silence was his answer. "_I did this_" he whispers as he gazes at the fallen chandelier. Walking through one of the gaping holes in the wall, Jack steps out onto the ledge. He tries multiple times to throw the tree heart into the nearby gorge; with every attempt he falters. "why can't I let you go?" He growls breathing heavily and growing more agitated. Finally with one more sharp breath he throws the shard far down into the gorge. "Looking for this Jack?" Pitch says with a smirk while holding the tree heart. Instinctively, raising his staff and pointing it towards Pitch; Jack growls "what do you want"

"I just want to chat, that's all. And give you this" he says while handing Jack the heart.

"No. That thing caused enough, as is. You should leave, now." he snarls and grips his staff tighter

"Here, take it. You want to know, don't you?"

"Leave me alone."

"Are you afraid of what your little mortal friends will think of you? Not like most people can see you anyway, especially after your little potion wears off." Pitch muses as he dodges Jacks blow and places the tree heart in his hand.

"And either way, while you were out galavanting and doing who knows what; your Elsa was trying to fight a losing battle."

"That's enough! Stop doing that!" He yells as he lunges and fires a shot at Pitch. Deflecting the surge of ice with his dark and solidifying shadows Pitch continues "See Jack we have more in common than you think. I know what it's like to be weak and hated. Together we can make a great team, we'd be able to rule and be seen. Think about it, there is nothing more beautiful than dark and ice." He says while marveling at the frozen shadow form that was created from both their opposing powers.

"No, we'd be feared. That's something I want no part of. Now leave me alone." Losing his patience, Pitch calmly continues "Fine, you want to be alone? Well, I'll give you something to think about. I know everyone's greatest fears, even yours; let's face it Jack, you have no clue if Elsa even survived this skirmish. Even if she did, she's good as dead anyways, because after all she is a monster that has no control of herself. And **you**, barely even able to help yourself tried to help her and _failed_ miserably." With this, Pitch walks away and disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

The storm started to pick up, pelting thick flurries of ice and snow in its wake. This was enough to shift Jack's focus from Pitch's scathing words. Sharply he took to the sky, brows furrowed and eyes set on Arendelle.

Pitch walked casually around the chamber with a young man clad in white military garb who sat silent in thought. The young man was the first to speak "so, what are we going to do with the queen? The storm hasn't stopped at all, and the people of Arendelle are barely hanging on."

"Let me see if I can talk some sense into her Hans. After all, she still maybe a bit out of it after that nasty fall she took." Pitch responds, while gazeing at the storm.

"I've tried talking to her, she doesn't know how to stop this freeze and bring back summer. And either way, I promised Anna to keep Arendelle safe alongside wth her and the queen."

"Do you really believe all that rubbish that you're saying? Let's face it, on your own you have no chance of gaining the throne or any means of power. And deep down inside you don't care for that dimwitted Anna anyways. Not like you can get anywhere with Elsa, she is quite a wreck. And haven't you ever wondered why the people of Arendelle didn't even bother questioning you? After all, _you_ were the one that promised to lead them out of this freeze and restore order, right? Well, where is this great thaw you promise to bring about?" Hans remains silent, but with a slight flame brewing in his eyes. With a smirk Pitch continues in a somewhat mocking tone, "Well Sir Hans, the reason why you haven't had the slightest problem is because of me. Unlike the dimwit that put you in charge and ran off; I have been keeping everyone in line."

"With what?"

"Nightmares, the beautiful yet savage things that broods fear. Here let me show you a demonstration, if you will" Pitch walks over to one of the slumbering officials of Arendelle and conjures up a black nightmare. The man groans and starts having a fitful dream which he can't escape. "See, this takes those two out of the equation completely doesn't it? But, before ruling Elsa out completely I will have a chat with her. As for Anna, I suggest getting rid of her imediately; she'll only be a nuisance."

"Very well sir, I will gladly take your advice and you as a valued ally." Hans continues, with a smile crossing his face.

Pitch glided easily into the dungeon where Elsa was being held; he found her peering through the window and muttering to herself. "Enjoying the weather?" He said with a smile. She refused to turn around but growled "If you've come to ask me to unfreeze Arendelle, I can't. I don't know how."

"No, I haven't come to bother you with that. I've come here for another purpose..."

"Whatever it is, I want no part of it." Elsa cuts in. Unphased, Pitch continues, while effortlessly conjuring up a shadow monster "Whether you like it or not you're a danger to yourself and everyone else around you. But that's not a problem, I can help you control you powers; even help groom them to have more favorable outcomes."

"I will only ask you once, leave me alone. I want no part of anything you propose."

"Oh, you want to be alone? What, like the last decade of your life? What will you do queen Elsa, hide in the mountains hoping that everything will become peachy and you won't end up killing somone again?" Pitch says in a mocking tone. His last words struck her. Seeing the astonishment clearly written on her face he sneers "Yes, as a matter of fact I know your deepest darkest fears along with the memories and nightmares that you try so desperately to forget. I know you nearly killed your sister years ago; and your worst nightmare of freezeing a certain someone in a pond. The dolt doesn't even remember you or what happened to him; and you're too afraid to tell him that you're his killer. The main _reason_ why he floats around aimlessly, with no one knowing he even exists." This got Elsa's attention and rage; still she remained silent.

"My word, you are pointless to talk some sense into." He says chuckling. With a wave of his hand he sends his monster upon her, and growls "make sure she doesn't wake up." With that, Pitch makes his way back to the study where Hans waits for his answer.

"So any luck?"

"No, unfortunately I didn't get anywhere with her. She should be knocked out though; I would suggest this be the time to get rid of her." Pitch says calmly.

"Also, Anna was admitted into my study while you were gone. Apparently Elsa struck her in the heart; if she doesn't get true love's kiss she'll freeze into a block of ice"

"What did you do with her?"

"I locked her in the room. She should be taken care of by the time I finish with Elsa."

"Hmmm, you're catching on very well." Pitch finishes with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

The beast hit Elsa with a great force, knocking her down. She felt a dark empty blackness pressing down and suffocating her; soon images started to appear. It was the same eerie nightmare that had plagued her for the past 6 years; she fought desperately against the fear and panic that wracked her body.

"No, Jack's alive. I didn't mean to freeze him before... Wait, _did _I freeze him? I can't remember. I need to know the truth. There has to be something _more_." With this, Elsa sharply awoke from the nightmare. Still she was in a panic, looking through the dungeon window she mutters to herself "what have I done?" As her distress grows, frost engulfs her cell; slowly but surely tearing it apart. With a new means of escape, Elsa climbs out of one of the gaping holes of her cell wall and silently slips into the storm.

Not long after, Pitch alongside Hans and his guards barge into the now destroyed cell with disbelief.

"She's gone. I thought you said Elsa would be knocked out." Hans says while glaring at Pitch.

"Something has changed. My nightmares are being disrupted for some reason" Pitch murmurs.

"What does that even mean?!"

"Looks like she has a bit more fight in her than I thought. Try and track Elsa down; I'll gather my nightmares. I have a feeling Jack Frost will cause more problems than I thought."

Fighting his way through the ever growing storm; exhausted, Jack lands next to Sven. Turning to Jack, Kristof greets him and asks "Any luck finding Elsa?" Shaking his head, Jack responds "No. She wasn't in her castle. Which is completely trashed, now."

"Oh, bummer. Well, Anna is back at the castle in Arendelle with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." he sighs.

"Prince Hans, why does that sound familiar? You said Southern Isles right?" Kristof nods in response.

"Southern Isles, I've been there a couple times then... Wait, you're telling me that you left Anna with some guy in tights?!" Jack asks with his head cocked to the side. With this sudden remark Kristof flushes almost bright red; trying to keep his composure, he bursts out "No! He is in royal military attire ... that yes, do look like tights. But, he said that he would take care of Anna." As Kristof finishes, Sven started to grow restless; he grunts and pushes Kristof roughly, in the direction of Arendelle.

"Sven, what are you doing? Ugh, you know I don't understand you when you talk to me that way!" Jack chuckles "I think I know what he's trying to get at... Woah, since when did it start to get so dark? Yeah, before this storm gets any worse let's head out. I'll look for Elsa." With a quick smile and nod, Kristof hoists himself onto Sven's back. "I'll go after Anna; come find me if you still don't have any luck finding Elsa."

"Will do. I'll try to calm the storm a bit." Giving a sharp nod to Kristof and Sven, Jack took to the air; shortly after Sven took off at a full gallop, trailing slightly behind Jack.

As the the storm worsens, Jack and Kristof lose sight of each other; eventually separating. Jack notices in the whirlwind of flurries a glint of a shining object. Moving inwards his eyes pick up on the form of Olaf, who is scouting the outside of the castle. "Oh hey, there's Jack and Kristof. See, Kristof doesn't like you enough to leave you. Alright, let's just get you out this window and down there." He finishes while pointing past the roof. Anna gives a confused and alarmed look.

"Or I can help her down" Jack says good naturedly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Anna asks, exasperated.

"I came back here to Arendelle to find Elsa; it's a bit of a long story. I'll explain everything later." Before Anna could ask any further questions, Jack quickly hoists her on his shoulders and walks into the hallway.

"The winds there are too strong for me to go back out. Uh, sorry I can't keep you warm Anna; I'm always cold. Wait, what was that?" He finishes while dodging large emerging chunks of ice.

"You mean the ice?" Olaf responds

"No, this wasn't ice ..."

"Oh, that! Look at that pretty dark horse. It's alright; we're not going to hurt you." Just as Olaf finishes Jack shoots a burst of ice, directly hitting the beast. Chuckling and shaking his head Jack explains "Those are one of Pitch's nightmares; not really something you want to tangle with. There must be more where that came from." Jack trails off as he weaves through ice spikes and narrowly getting his cape caught. They come to a larger window in which Jack promptly leaps out of. After waiting for Olaf to follow, Jack continues through the blizzard; taking to the air, but barely. As he struggles through the wind he notices a dark shadow at the corner of his eye; muttering under his breath he lands and continues on foot. "Jack, what's wrong? And I think I can walk by myself, you could let me go." she finishes while breaking loose of his grip and staggering a bit to one side. "Please, let me carry you; at least until I get you to Kristof and then ..." stopping mid-sentence he raises his staff and circles around Anna and Olaf. "Show yourself!" He snarls; seemingly at the wind. "Seriously, Jack. What's wrong?" Before Anna could continue to pry him for answers a nightmare bursts out from behind and lunges for Anna. Swiftly Jack throws himself between the two and fires a shot, stunning the beast. Surprised, he sends another burst; this time subduing it. "They've grown stronger." Slamming his staff down, Jack sends a powerful gust that momentarily clears the thick veil of snow engulfing them. Anna is able to catch sight of Kristof; but the nightmares start to approach. "Olaf, get Anna to Kristof. I'll try to hold them off as long as I can."

"But there are so many of them, you can't possibly take on all of them by yourself. Jack, let me stay, I can help"

"No, Anna. I need you to go for now. Don't worry, everything will be ok; would I ever lie to you?" He says gently. Smiling Anna shakes her head.

"One more thing; promise me that you won't be afraid."

"I will Jack"


	10. Chapter 10

Anna stumbles a bit forward as she is battered by the strengthening wind. Olaf tries his best to guide her through the storm, but is shortly swept up. Jack looks on at the two, disheartened; he turns his attention to the nightmares. Firing a shot at a nightmare approaching Anna, he turns their attention on him. He flies headlong towards them, gaining speed as he makes his way to the middle of the gathering pack. "You want me; well, come and get me" Jack growls while glaring at the oncoming pack. Waiting a few moments, just barely before becoming engulfed by the beasts Jack sharply throws himself upwards. He rapidly gains altitude and starts to fire at the nightmares. Weaving back and forth he herds them away from Anna. At the corner of his eye he catches sight of Elsa's figure. "It's no use trying to get her attention Jack. You wouldn't make any difference" Pitch sneers. Jack glares, but continues to keep the nightmares in check. "Fine then. Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we?" Pitch calls the beasts back, stroking one he continues "Yes, this storm is truly bringing out a lot of fear and terror. Especially from Queen Elsa. Grow my pretties, feed on this delightful fear." Narrowing his eyes he continues "This time take out Elsa completely. Now, do your jobs" Pitch growls while roughly pushing one aside. The beasts regroup and surge toward Elsa, in the process overwhelming Jack.

Jack felt a sudden and crippling inferno in his chest. "Is it wearing off already? No, can't be" he mutters under his breath. He struggled desperately against the surge, but it was no use; they forced him down onto the ice, then starting to engulf and pin him down. Hans catches up with the distraught Elsa, yelling over the wind "Queen Elsa, I hereby formally charge you of treason in the death of your sister Anna." As Elsa falls to her knees stunned, the storm comes to a standstill. "No. It can't be" she stammers. Both Jack and Anna catch sight of Hans readying his sword to strike. Anna sprints as hard as she can towards Elsa; an infernal rage is set off within Jack. "No!" He screams while releasing a large burst of ice; shattering all nightmares engulfing him and hurtling towards Elsa. Jack takes off running as fast as he possibly could, he narrows his eyes and braces for impact as he lunges towards Hans. To Jack's surprise and dismay, he passes straight through Hans. He skids a small ways, hearing Anna scream out. Alarmed he twists his body sharply and cranes his neck while trying to slow his momentum. Jack watches on in horror as Anna rushes in front of Hans and turns to solid ice as she shields Elsa. "I'm too late" he whispers, righting himself up against a frozen barge.

The loud thud of Hans crashing down on the ice got Elsa's attention, which quickly turned to Anna's frozen form. "Anna! No, please ..." she sobs. Jack looked on from the ship mast that he was perched on, wanting badly to comfort her; but knowing it would be of no use. He tried to make eye contact with Kristof or Sven in the distance, but gave up shortly. There was a pulsating glow that started to emit from Anna; squinting a bit Jack leaned forward muttering "well, that's odd" Soon Anna's frozen form started to come back to life. After hugging her tightly Elsa asks "Anna why did you risk your life to save mine?"  
"Because I love you" Immediately Olaf exclaims "An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. That's it!"  
"Love thaws? That's it! Love Thaws!" As Elsa comes to her realization she steps onto a frozen barge and reverses the freeze that held on to Arendelle. After calming Kristof, Anna marches over to an astonished Hans. Before he could attempt to say anything she cuts him off "Hans, you here are the one with the frozen heart. I am breaking up with you!" She then punches him squarely in the face, knocking him overboard.

Jack looked on, chuckling at Anna; it was mid-day but the moon was full, noticeable in the clear blue sky. "You still haven't answered me. Why am I here?" he said softly, as he drifted into his own thoughts. Elsa slyly threw a snow ball at Jack, knocking him off balance. After recovering from his plummet he chuckles "still mad at me about accidentally hitting you last time huh? By the way, you have to show me how to do that."  
"No, I have no idea of what you're talking about. And show you how to do what?"  
"How to thaw whatever you freeze, not even I know how to do that." he continued chuckling. Before Elsa could continue to playfully pick at him; Jack narrows his eyes "uhm, hold that thought Elsa, I just gotta take care of something" he says while leaping off the side of the barge. Jack takes to the air, shooting to the opposite end of the fjord. "Jack, dear old friend; we're ok right? You're not mad at me about any earlier incidents or anything?" Pitch asks while looking around warily. Cocking his head to the side Jack calmly approaches Pitch and strikes him with his staff, "I don't know, you tell me"  
"I'm sure we can work things out; I was joking when I said those things ..." he was soon cut short from a swift punch and oncoming onslaught from Jack. "Really? It didn't seem that way"  
"Jack, be reasonable..." No matter where Pitch ran, Jack was there to meet him with a vengeance.


End file.
